Twirriors
by twilightlover12345678
Summary: The last thing the Cullens remember is being in a battle and then they blacked out and they found them selves in a new world Edward seems to know this world quite well so with guidence from Starclan and Edwards knowladge will they ever be able to return?
1. Prolouge:Where Where am i?

EPOV(edward's point of view)

I yawned and i felt warm and cold at the same time... but vampires don't normally feel cold do they? No... that couldn't be... Then i opened my eyes and i jumped up! HOLY SHIT WAS I IN A DREAM! The last thing i remember is being in a battle and blacking out! But it couldn't be then i all of a sudden recognized this world "no way... i couldn't be in the warriors world..." i thought ugg... i was drifting off again...


	2. Chapter 1: where are we?

chapter 1

huh what happened?

EPOV

"Urk...Ug... What's going on here?" i heard a familiar voice say from beside me. i opened my eyes sort of remembering that i woke up in another world last time and i was in one of the worlds from my favorite book series Warriors. "Ug... my head is pounding." said a red cat on the other side of me. "yeah i wonder what happened..." said the brown cat behind me. "hey guys over here... it's something else!" said a white cat from the mouth of the cave... oddly enough her voice sounded just like Alice's. "hey i'm a cat!" screeched the red cat beside me... this cat's voice sounded just like emmett's. "ok!", i yelled," what the Hell is going on here! i wake up in what looks like the Warrior's world and i am a cat! i also remember blacking out in a battle what seems like months ago and now i hear my brother's and sister's voices coming out of kitty's mouths!" "uh dude you sound like Edward so i am just going to presume you are him ... but we don't know what is going on here eather Edward." "ok... is this some sort of joke you guys cause this isn't funny!" i yelled. "Edward it isn't a joke! We honestly don't know what is going on here either."

"Alright then if we really don't know what is going on why don't we just ask a cat to help us out and tell us where we are and more importantly who we are..." said the cat who i presume was Emmett. "uh... that really isn't a good idea Emmett..." i said. "why?" he said "well if we ask were we are and what we are aren't ppl ganna start thinking were crazy or something." i said in a calm reasonable voice. "yeah that is probobly true." said Emmett.

"Ok now that we have gotten that issue straitend out why don't we try to figure out which cat is wich person so that we know who to call eachother by." i said calmly "ok" the rest of us agreed. "ok i am alice." said the white cat who was previously by the mouth of the cave. "no no no! we can't call eachother by our real names if we do there could be problems... like they think were what warrior cats call house pets, kitty pets. also we need to come up with a background story for us all so that they think that were harmless. ok i will come up with the stories so that we don't offend or hurt or even get them to think that we are bad, because i am the one who reads the books of this world, so i know what would be offensive to them so just stick with your names and stories ok... oh and if anyone asks you for a detailed description of what your background story is don't tell them just say that it is kind of hard to remember. k?" "ok..." they said a little unsure. "listen, it is important that we don't expose our world to them just yet, we have to wait 'till the right time ok? now i think that it is important for all of us to gain the cat's that are out there, trust so that they will let us join them once then we may be able to unlock the mystery of why we were sent here and find a way to get home. that is probobly the only way to get back to our world... oh and never ever no mader what you do tell anyone about our world untill i say we can wich will be when were about to leave."


	3. Chapter 2: into the world of warriors

chapter 2

into the warrior's world

EPOV 

"ok. let's go over what i just told you. jasper?"

"i am a rouge tom cat who used to be part of bloodclan. my name is fuzzy."

"good. Alice?"

"i am a she-cat who has been fasinated by the clan life eversence my mother abandond my when i used to be part of shadowclan, but noone ever knew of my existence and my mother got killed wile she took me away to abandon me. then i was found by bloodypaw, you Edward. my name is frostkit."

"good... Emmett?"

"i am a tom who was a barn cat who ran away from the kitty-pet life and met Fuzzy, jasper, and Fuzzy taught me some about the clan life. my name is blackie."

"good...good... Rossalie?"

"i am a she-cat who was out on my own for a very long time untill i met Fuzzy, jasper, and Blackie, Emmett, and fell head over paws in love with Blackie. my name is Katie."

"good...very good...Bella?"

" i am a former bloodclan she-cat that ran away, because i didn't like the way that bloodclan opperated. i thought it was crule. so i ran away and i met Frostkit and soon after I met her we got a desease that almost killed us. my name is moonshine."

"good veary good all of you... and me i am a tom cat who found Frostkit, Alice, and Moonshine, Bella, when they were both struggling for life and took them in. Years later i found 3 rouge cats Fuzzy, Blackie, and Katie. we then dicided to ban together in search of a home about a month after we set out i fell out of a tree along with you and couldn't remember anything about what happened after that. i am the leader of the group and my name is Bloodypaw."

"everyone, i think it is time to go out and meet our hosts now off we go." i said and everone folowed me outside into the bright sunlight.


	4. Chapter3: meeting there saviors

chapter 3

meeting there saviors

there were gasps and mermers as we stepped out into the bright sunlight... i recognized the clan immediatly. i also recognized the leader of the clan Firestar. Firestar, a flame colored tom, spoke as soon as we stepped out into the clearing. This is what he said " Oh i see our guests have awoken and are looking good now. can we do anything for you like get you anything to eat?". "no thank you i know how hard it is to get prey for the clan life." i said sencerly.

"oh you do? i though from the look and the unfimiliar scent of all of you you weren't in a clan." said Firestar kindly.

"Yes, that is true, I am not in a clan but i do understand what it is like to be in a clan." i said. "Oh i see, well how about you introduce yourselves, who are you? i mean if it's not to personal i would like to know". "no it isn't to personal i am sorry, we should have introduced ourselves sooner." "No no it is fine, i am sure you have a lot on your minds right now.", said Firestar kindly, " but first i would like to introduce myself i am Firestar the leader of Thunderclan and this is my deputy Brambleclaw. we are as you may already know a clan of cats that fight for prey, and for the right of territory, and sometimes we fight in self deffense. so now that i am done introducing me and my clan why don't you introduce yourselves".

"Oh yes we are a group of cats, not a clan. But just a group of what you clan cats call, rouges. We have mostly opperated on our own terms, well that is untill a moon ago, a moon ago, we set out on a mission. but we will get to that. i am bloodypaw i call myself that because i am a deep shade of red, as you can see, and i have studied, learned, and sometimes opperated in the ways of a clan cat, such as yourselves. I have known the ways of a clan cat for a long time and have been veary fasinated by them. just like my companian here Frostkit she is a former kit from shadowclan that her mother abandend her. no one cat knew of her existance because her mother had her away from the clan and abandend her and wile her mother was away a dog came running didn't see her luckily, but unfotunatly her mother did get seen by the dog and her mother got carried away. the one i am refuring to is the completley white cat. behind me. Meanwhile not too far away in a barn a little kitty-pet was prepairing for his escape. well that little kitty-pet is the red cat beside me his name is blackie, yes blackie, i know he is red but that is just what the two leggeds called him and he kept that name eversence. anyways, after blackie ran away from his home he met Fuzzy, i am reafering to the chocolate and white cat beside me, a former bloodclan cat who ran away because he didn't like his life with bloodclan for many reasons. anyways, Fuzzy started training Blackie a little with the ways of the clan life so that he knew what to do out in the wild. Meanwile a cat from bloodclan known as moonshine was also prepairing her escape to the wild i am refering to the gray she-cat behind me. anyways Moonshine escaped from bloodclan also and found a sick kit, Frostkit. Moonshine knew she couldn't leave the kit alone so she stayed and watched over it. Meanwile again... a cat that had been born on it's own struggled also to hold on to the strands of life because it was starving... the kit was then fortunate enough to meat 2 rouges and they took her in willingly because they felt her pain this kit i am refering to is katie, the yellow and white cat. meanwile back with the sick kit and the bloodclan cat.. the bloodclan cat had also gotten the disease that the kit had. and they were perishing from the world slowly and painfully... but then i came along. with my skills i had learned from all my research on the clan life, i was able to slowly help them back to health. 12 moons after that i met 3 rouges. and we dicided to ban together inspite our difforences because we could sense we needed eachother. that was about a moon ago and at that time we still struggled dispite our abilities so i suggested somthing that would change our life forever and it was a long shot... and that suggestion was to join a clan of cats like yourselves."

"Well that is both a heartbreaking... and heartwarming story you have told. I understand the struggles you went through and i have an idea and some of my clanmates may not agree to this, but i think it is not a coinsedence that you ended up here when your goal when you set out was to join a clan. I think that starclan put you together and sent you here for a reason and i think that, that reason is to join Thunderclan."


	5. Chapter 4: joining thunderclan

chapter 4

joining Thunderclan

"WHAT!" yelled a cat i recognized to be dustpelt. "WHAT... HOW... ARE YOU SERIOUS?" said another cat that i recognized it was Lionblaze."FIRESTAR HAVE YOU THOUGHT THIS THROUGH?" said another cat i also recognized this one as well, and her name was Hazeltail. "WHAT... THIS CAN'T BE FIRESTAR THERE ROUGE CATS THEY COULD TURN ON US AT ANY MOMENT!" said a cat named Foxleap. "FIRESTAR, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS WITH..." Bumblepaw started to say. But at that moment Firestar became angry as he said"SILENCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE OUTBURSTS THESE CATS ARE HERE TO STAY!"

Every cat in the hole clearing went atomatically quiet, and Edward knew perfectly why, Firestar did not get mad at his clanmates very often but when he did even he shuddered to think of what could happen. "now", said Firestar a little more patiently this time,"we need to start these cats out at the apprentice level i think i will now assign the mentors right now and give them there new names." They did this seremony and me... and you know what i think i am just going to for a while at least call us by our clan names at that time... my name got changed to Cardinalpaw, Frostkit's name got changed to Icepaw, Fuzzy's name got changed to Barkpaw, Blackie's name got changed to Redpaw. Moonshine's name got changed to Smokepaw, and finally Katie's name got changed to Sunpaw. Next in the serimoney was the choosing of our mentors. I got Foxleap for a mentor and he wasn't to happy with this hole idea but he went along with it, Icepaw got Sandstorm for a mentor sandstorm was accually nice to Icepaw unlike Foxleap was with me, Barkpaw got Rosepetal for a mentor poor guy has to have a girl train him but accually i didn't feel so sorry for him either because Rosepetal was also pritty nice to him... now i don't know if it was because he was a guy or what but she was nice to him. Redpaw got Berrynose for a mentor and not unlike my mentor Berrynose didn't like the idea of us joining the clan so he wasn't to nice to him, Smokepaw got Spiderleg for a trainer poor girl... *sigh* he wasn't that nice to her either, and finally Sunpaw got Squirrelflight for a mentor she was, probobly other than her mother sandstorm, the nicest mentor to thier apprentice in our chosings. and after Firestar did a few more things the clancats departed for the night. i called out the new names of my companians and they followed me for the first time into the Apprentises den for a good nights rest.

But once we got in thier we were in for a little problem.

"Hey, you guys, yeah you, get over here we got a little something to tell you." said Bumblepaw he was standing next to Briarpaw and Blossompaw. so we went over there. "What is it Bumblepaw?" i said suspiciously. "how do you know my name? i never told you it... but that is not the point, what i am going to say is very important." "well were not getting any younger here Bumblepaw." i said a little more coolly then i ment it to come out. "tsk tsk",Bumblepaw said,"your being so rude i am only trying to give you some important advise.. now, from what i have heard out there in the clearing i know for a fact at least 1 of you is a kitty-pet right?" "yes your point is Bumblepaw." "well my point is that that cat better scram now this life isn't ment for the kind hearted domestic two-legged kitty-pet life it is very brutall." he said " You want to know something Bumblepaw?" i asked "Sure, not that it's gunna change the fact that kitty-pets can't be in the clan life." "Oh, it is in fact. your leader Firestar the one that is a very good fighter and all that. did you know that he was at one point in his life a kitty-pet Bumblepaw?" i asked "Yeah right, no kitty-pet could ever make it out here!" retorted Bumblepaw "oh you want to ask him? because he will answer the same thing that i told you he was at one point what you call a kitty-pet and he made it very good in this life so you can't say nothing. come on guys let's go to bed on the other side of the den." i said and with that i walked off.

`later...

"hey, Edward are you still awake?"

"yeah, why?"

"i just have to say thanks for sticking up for me erlier buddy."

"why? it wasn't even a true thing i stuck up for. why would you care about that?"

"well, this may sound mushy but even though it wasn't true... i... think that... well if it had been the truth you would have still stuck up for me even though I tease you about you and Bella, sneak up behind you and make you jump sometimes, and make fun of you with jasper sometimes you still think of me as your very close buddy... or brother... wichever... and Edward..."

"yeah?"

" i have to say thanks."

"your welcome Bro."

"goodnight Edward."

"goodnight Emmett."


End file.
